


Good Things (I've Never Made)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Beach Sassiness, Daddy Kink, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Inspired by Tumbr Art, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valvert, Eposette, and others.<br/>Or, where I'm probably going to keep my drabbles from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Plage

“Javert!” Valjean fairly bleated at the man, thrusting the swimsuit out before him like a desperate peace offering, “There are children here, likely!  You _must_ put it on!”  
  
Javert merely smirked at the open ocean before him, stretching a bit and giving a pleased moan at the feel of the spray on his bare skin. “You ninny, there’s no one around for miles!  Besides,”  he said dryly, turning to face Valjean, who had gone completely red and dropped the offending garment into the surf, “It’s too hot for swimming costumes, and stripes don’t suit me.  Now, take that wretched thing off and throw it ashore before it gets in the way and I’m forced to watch that dolt of a lawyer sputter at what _exactly_ could have ripped it off you.”


	2. Elle Rassasie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompters on Tumblr who wanted more Eposette-here's a quick drabble!

Eponine eyed the object in one hands and glared at the receipt in the other.  
  
“Well, they must’ve given us the wrong fucking size!” she said, rolling her eyes.  “I can’t imagine you ordering this one, babe.  Christ, it’s like a goddamn soda can.”    
  
The woman sitting on the kitchen stool beside her giggled, reaching over to swat Eponine’s arm playfully.  “Oh, I know what I payed for,” she said coyly.  
  
“Cosette, you’re tight as hell.  There’s no way this is going to fit without tearing you up.”  
  
Cosette merely grinned and crossed her legs, smiling and giving a little shiver.  “Well, I for one want to try.”


	3. Apres-Midi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some midsummer fluff.

“Valjean, you cannot be serious.  Again?”  
  
The man currently half-lying on the lounge merely gave a beatific smile and held his arms out to Javert.  “Come, _mon cher_.  You had a double shift today, and you look about ready to kill a cat.  Besides,”  he added, blushing a bit in the candlelight “wouldn’t you like a nap to rest for later?”  
  
Javert raised his eyebrows, pushing off of the wall he’d been leaning against and sighing as he walked over to sit with Valjean.  “I suppose there’s worse fates than coming home to a man who wants to hug you like a damn child until you fall asleep like one on top of him,” he said, swinging his long legs onto the sofa and pulling the throw down from the top.   
  
Valjean simply smiled again and tucked Javert closer to him, gently pushing the man’s head down so that it lay atop his chest, “I should think so, Javert,” he mused as he wrapped his arms around his lover and pressed a kiss to his furrowed forehead, “and thus I am glad we share this one,”  he said as he tucked the blanket around them.  
  
Javert stilled beneath him for a moment, seemingly placated. “And don’t you worry about later,” he growled, shifting to kiss the bare skin beneath Valjean’s unbuttoned collar, “there’s coffee enough for that.”


	4. Bathing Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for wolfwithpanthereyes's idea for Valvert washing Chouchou up. Javert, you know you love him...

“Damn you, hold still!”  Javert hissed at the soaking creature in the bathtub, throwing his hands up in exasperation as a wet tongue lapped at them happily.  
  
“Shh, Javert,” Valjean said with a laugh as he continued to soap Chouchou’s fluffy coat, smiling as he watched the man glower at the large dog who seemed to be having the most fun out of any of them.  
  
“I don’t see why you and Chouchou can’t see eye-to-eye,” he clucked, reaching for the spray faucet to rise the pudgy dog off with clean water, “he adores you.”  As if to prove Valjean’s point, Chouchou chose that moment to wag his tail, nearly hitting Javert with a monsoon of dirty water and bubbles.  
  
Javert sighed.  “It’s true-the dog’s not terrible.  Eats like a hog and digs enough in the garden with you to deserve a construction job, perhaps, but at least he spends most of his time with Cosette and his human counterpart.”  
  
“Now now, leave poor Marius alone,”  Valjean chided with a chuckle.  “Be good, mon cher, and perhaps I’ll let you give me a bath later.”


	5. Elle Pleure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a few pieces on Tumblr. Sometimes even badasses get scared :(

“I didn’t want this, you know,”  Eponine _(her girlfriend, girlfriend like she dreamed of having since she’d seen the pretty ladies on the broken TV set)_ muses, her back to Cosette as she sits up, staring determinedly at the closed window across the room.  
  
“I thought it would make my life even harder-being with a girl, walking around and getting shit from people,” she whispers, running a hand through her messy hair and ruffling it further, still avoiding Cosette’s interested gaze boring through her back, “But it’s not.  You make it easier, happier,” she says with a catch in her voice.  “I see those fucks, but it’s like you make it so bright, so warm around you that they’re pushed back.  Like our own bubble,” she continues as she starts to cry in earnest, burying her face in her hands.  “I’ve never had anything like that.”     
  
Cosette smiles as her own eyes begin to sting, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s narrow waist and breathing in the scent of her hair, letting their tears fall onto the bedcovers.  
  
“That’s love, Eponine.  That’s what it is.”


	6. Centerfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written a few months back for a prompt on JVJWould, so help me God.

_Strong, warm hands.  Long fingers cupping him through his boxers._  
  
 _“Big boy, aren’t we?”_  
  
Courfeyrac twists under the covers, moaning loud enough to be heard next door were it not for the truck driver-like snores of his roommate.  
  
 _“Tell me,” the older man says, gently squeezing, “how do you want it?”_  
  
Christ, Campus Security’s going to think there’s an orgy with an elephant going on.  Better make this quick.  
  
 _“Can’t talk, can you, baby?  Well, Daddy knows just what you like,” the man says, smiling once more before taking Courfeyrac between his lips and nibbling the tip of his cock._  
  
Well, at least brunch will be interesting tomorrow.


	7. Le Donneur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a JVJWould prompt a few months back. I didn't have my Javert voice tuned yet, so he might sound a bit different here...

Monsieur Fauchelevent is a generous man in every way:  charitable, a loving parent, and an upstanding member of the community.  
  
However, only Javert knows this other form of his good nature.  
  
 _Good indeed_ , he thinks as soft lips trail down his stomach, inching every closer towards his aching cock.    
  
“Look at me, _mon cher_ ,” the man below him breathes, nearly mouthing the hot flesh.  “I want you to see me.”  
  
Javert complies, raising himself up on his elbows to watch the man roll his eyes back in pleasure as he takes Javert’s cock into his mouth.  The wet heat and debauched flush on Valjean’s face nearly sends him right over the edge.  
  
Valjean administers all the licks and kisses he knows give Javert the greatest pleasure, but in the end, it is the way he smiles around his cock and gently squeezes his hand after every little moan that brings Javert to climax.


	8. L'Adieu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written due to a gif on Tumblr of Philip Quast blowing a kiss during the TAC.

  
“You _cannot_ be serious!”  Javert huffed, shooting Marius a glare that could wither all the flowers in the Jardin des Plantes.  “‘Reasonable doubt?’  Either the man was holding the knife to her throat or he wasn’t, you ninny!”  
  
“Javert,”  Valjean said quietly, clasping at the man’s sleeve in something like desperation, “Let the boy speak.  On second thought,” he added, seeing Javert open his mouth again and reach over the table as Marius fairly turned white while Cosette frowned at the man and put a protective arm around her husband, “why don’t we take our leave?  It is getting late.”    
  
Javert smirked, eyeing the man beside him with a different sort of intensity as he pushed his empty coffee cup aside and stood.  “Point taken, Valjean.  Though I can fully assure you that I am not tired, it is late, and I, like many, can appreciate the company of only one at this hour.”  
  
Cosette gave Javert a kind smile from her seat beside Marius, who seemed to be as flustered as her papa at the man’s remark.  “Monsieur Javert, would you escort me to my room?” she asked as Valjean nodded thankfully at her.  “Marius likes to walk about the garden before bed, but I am too tired to join him.  I know it’s only across the way,” she added as the man frowned in confusion, “but I would enjoy the company.”  
  
Javert shot Valjean a look of slight irritation at the girl’s gentle cunning, removing his hand and rising to let Cosette take his arm.    
  
“Right this way,” she said brightly as they reached the landing, turning to wave to Marius, who blew a kiss in response before flushing nearly red at Javert’s responding scowl.  “Good-night, Papa!”    
  
Valjean watched as they started to descend the staircase, Marius now preoccupied with putting his overcoat on for his walk.  Seconds before they were out of sight, however, he saw Javert cover his mouth with his hand before turning his head to the side and blowing a kiss himself to Valjean over his shoulder.  
  
Valjean hastened to close his mouth and lower his eyebrows before turning to bid good-night to Marius as he listened to Cosette’s fretting over Javert’s sudden cough below.    
  
Somehow, he had a feeling the coffee he had just imbibed would be quite useful tonight.


End file.
